Unbidden
by Tristana
Summary: Gwendal est à bout de nerf... Conrad va l'aider, d'une manière un peu particulière. yaoi citronné... warning: inceste. M pour être sûre...


Auteur : Miss Devilia (soit, le côté obscur du Docteur Tristana)

Béta : qui veut ? je crois que si je veux un béta, il faut que j'enlève les noms…

Titre : Unbidden

Manga : Kyou kara maou

Personnages : Bon oki, Gwendal et Conrad… Je sais pas trop comment ça va tourné, donc merci de ne pas m'engueuler tout de suite, attendez la fin.

Musique: Red Tape, d'Agent Provocateur; Heart Beat, de Kezia et Beyond my control, de Mylène farmer.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Gwen appartient corps et âme à sa créatrice… pourquoi une telle injustice ? Idem pour Conrad. L'idée tordue est à moi… (Quoique, je me demande si je peux vraiment revendiquer la maternité de ces neurones hyperactifs… Ce n'est pas moi !)

Pour les allergique au yaoi je dirais ceci : Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les mecs dans les mangas sont tous plus beaux et à croquer les uns que les autres ! (bave en repensant à l'épisode 59 et cette splendide scène d'arrivée en baignoire.) (T: pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu être l'eau de la baignoire...)

Note : Gwen et Conrad sont complètements OOC (yark yark yark) - quoique, on sait jamais... faute à un fort climat de gayitude à Shinmakoku.

WARNING: Si : a) vous ne supportez pas le yaoi; b) la notion d'inceste vous rend malade; c) vous vous attendez à quelque chose de rose et pelucheux; d) ou les trois à la fois...IL EST ENCORE TEMPS!!!! appuyez sur le bouton 'précédent' sans vous retourner.

C'est mon premier yaoi en français, les suggestions et les remarques sont très appréciées par la fiqueuse folle qui vous parle. Merci d'avance et... Bonne Lecture!

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Unbidden

Il en avait marre. Mais marreuh ! C'est à ce demander si on ne lui avait pas fait subir une quelconque expérience… Bon, vu l'application qu'il mettait – pas toujours avec succès, c'est vrai – à éviter Anissina, c'était assez improbable. Bref, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était stressé. Ça y est le mot est lâché. Lui, Gwendal Von Voltaire était stressé. Et quand on connaît le personnage, on se doute bien que, d'une manière générale, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Depuis cette histoire avec les 'boîtes' – faute d'un meilleur terme, même s'il lui semblait quelque peu… maladroit de les désigner de cette façon – il avait changé. Ils avaient tous changés. Pourtant… Le Maou-sitting n'était pas sa spécialité.

Il s'allongea sur son lit – chose qu'il ne faisait jamais à moins que ce ne soit l'heure. Etrangement, il y avait encore des moments où son œil gauche le faisait souffrir. A noter toutefois que Shinou avait fait les choses 'proprement' dans un sens. Et non pas comme ces abrutis que Dai Shimaron qui n'avaient rien de mieux à penser qu'il fallait arracher les membres concernés pour les mettre… en boîte. Rien que de penser à ça le faisait grincer des dents. La petite voix optimiste de son cerveau lui rappela quand même qu'il avait 'eu de la chance' que les humains ne lui aient pas mit le grappin dessus… Sinon, Geigen Huber n'aurait pas été le seul borgne de la famille. Les humains sont parfois tellement… grossiers dans leurs actes. Bien que ce ne soient pas le cas pour la majeur partie d'entre, il était malheureux que dans certains cas ce soient les imbéciles qui prennent la tête d'un Etat. Mais ça commençait à changer.

On frappa à sa porte. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour retourner piquer un sprint pour échapper à son tortionnaire attitré, mais bon… Il inspira un grand coup avant de 'grogner' un « Entrez » qui normalement fait fuir les gêneurs. Il se sentit étrangement – ou peut être pas tant que ça – soulagé lorsqu'il constata que c'était Conrad. Bon, soulagé, peut être pas… Après tout, ce dernier ne venait pas le voir comme ça sans raison. Du moins, pas d'ordinaire.

Cela faisait un petit moment que Gwendal ne se sentait plus tout à fait à l'aise en compagnie de Conrad. Ce qui était stupide. C'était son frère après tout, il avait confiance en lui. _Oui mais le problème c'est, est-ce que tu te fais confiance à toi-même. _Il se maudit pour la énième fois de la journée en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Shinou pour avoir une conscience à ce point perspicace. (D : Si elle n'était pas perspicace, elle n'aurait rien à faire dans ton encéphale !) Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne se fiait plus vraiment à lui-même depuis… un moment, dirons nous. Et apparemment Conrad s'en était rendu compte. Il avait beau être un combattant, il n'était pas suicidaire. Et Conrad n'utilisait pas de maryoku, d'accord, mais il lui arrivait de se demandait s'il lui en restait encore après toutes ces années en tant que cobaye._ Tu réfléchit trop. _

« Gwendal ? »

« Mmmmm » fut la réponse rien moins qu'amène d'un homme qui voudrait bien que l'autre sorte avant qu'il ne perde les pédales.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Tu as encore servit de cobaye ? »

_Si seulement ce n'était que ça. _(T : Si c'était le cas, il aurait même pas l'énergie de penser, alors le reste… Il aurait mieux valut… Pour la santé de Conrad.) Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil vers son jeune frère. Tiens, il portait des vêtements d'humains, il avait dû retourner sur Terre un moment. Il eut soudain un peu honte de lui pour avoir chercher à éviter Conrad depuis un moment.

« Non… » Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le regard concerné de Conrad posé sur lui. Il eut l'impression d'y voir quelque chose mais il ferma les yeux à cet instant. Il sentait qu'il allait devenir cinglé. Mais pourtant… Ils étaient des adultes tous les deux, il était loin le temps où l'un venait squatter le lit de l'autre quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pour mettre fin à la solitude qui les rongeait. Bien sûr, Gwendal a toujours mit un point d'honneur à montrer au monde – et à lui-même – que la solitude ne le dérangeait pas, mieux, qu'il la recherchait. La vérité était toute autre, mais ça, seul Conrad et lui le savait. Il se sentait gêné de repenser à ça, tout simplement parce qu'il sait qu'il agissait alors comme un enfant, qu'il n'en est plus un et que de toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement. _Et voilà, il est repartit. Arrête ton char de temps en temps va. Si ça se trouve, tu te fais du mouron pour rien. _

Il s'assit sur son lit, attendant que Conrad fasse le premier geste. (D : Mais non pas ça, bande de petits cochons !) Il finit par rejoindre Gwendal et s'assit.

« Toi aussi… »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat.

« Oui. »

Conrad posa une main sur son épaule. _Comme avant. _Il se tourna vers Conrad, et surpris un éclat fugace, le même que tout à l'heure.

« Tu n'es pas venu pour prendre des nouvelles. Quelque chose te tracasse ? » _Et n'ose pas me dire que c'est par nostalgie sinon je te promet que je perd tout contrôle. _C'était la première fois, d'ailleurs, que Gwendal s'admettait à lui-même qu'il fallait sonner la retraite et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Mais ces yeux noisette le clouaient sur place. _Nom de D… pourquoi faut-il que ce soit mon frère ? _(D : J'admet que c'est diablement injuste – mais je suis sympa alors… -wink wink nudge nudge)

« C'est vrai. » Il avait vaguement conscience que Conrad venait de poser sa main sur sa joue. (D : Allez fonce abruti !!!!!! Comment ça c'est pas moral, on s'en fout, d'abord ! La morale s'arrête où commence l'Amour. Et toc !) _Retraite !!!! _Et effectivement, l'esprit pourtant cohérent et bien accroché de Gwendal se fit la malle en courant à toute jambe, le laissant se dépatouiller tout seul. (1)

« Gwen… » Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus appeler comme ça. Il faudra qu'il parle à Anissina au sujet de ses inventions thermiques qui sont apparemment mal réglées… la température augmentait très vite – trop vite – à son goût. (2)

« Mmmm ? » Décidemment, il faudrait peut être qu'il se décide à parler intelligiblement. Mais là c'est pas possible, il ne fait pas confiance à son propre corps pour rester tranquille. Il est déjà en train de déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas faire trop attention à la paume contre son visage.

Conrad approcha son visage du sien. (T : C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, Conrad, bas en retraite avant que tu ne te fasse molesté !!!) (D : C'est le but !)

« Tu veux en parler ? » Son visage n'était plus qu'à une micro-poignée de centimètres du sien. Bon sang mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Ces yeux… Ces lèvres à quelques millimètres de lui… Non là c'est finit, le Gwendal rationnel avait définitivement – et pour de bon ? – jeter l'éponge.

Il réduit la distance entre eux à zéro et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Conrad. Qui se figea sur place, comme gelé. Gwendal s'écarta vivement, comme électrocuté, se disant qu'il était tout aussi bon pour le suicide. Est-ce que c'est douloureux de se pendre ? (D : J'ai jamais essayé, je n'aime pas manquer d'air.)

« Gwendal ? » Là, le cerveau dudit Gwendal revint à la charge, reprenant fissa le contrôle de son corps et entrepris de se barrer en direction de la porte… Ce qu'il aurait pu faire si une main puissante ne l'avait pas attrapé par la manche, avant qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille, le collant à l'homme-qui-allait-lui-faire-perdre-la-raison-cette-fois-c'est-sûr.(3)

« Quoi ? » Il parvint à garder un ton neutre – miracle ! – mais sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Comme si je le savais !_

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ? »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Gwendal se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère. « Parce que ça ne mène à rien. »

A cela, Conrad émit un rire profond qui faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique et sa gorge. « Comment sais-tu que ça ne mène à rien si tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

Attention scoop du siècle : les yeux de Gwendal Von Voltaire se sont retrouvés de la taille de soucoupes !! (T : Comme ça? 0-0.)

Il lâcha Gwendal qui se retourna vers lui, le regard incertain. Et pour la première fois (en direct live !) la peur. Peur de se tromper, peur de perdre son frère pour ça… Peur de-

Son cerveau repartit en vacances à Caloria lorsque les lèvres de Conrad prirent les siennes d'assaut. Normalement, il aurait combattu. Mais que pouvait-il refuser à Conrad ?

« Tu es sûr ? » articula-t-il. A ces mots, Conrad revint à la chasse (T :) Mais cette fois-ci, Gwendal n'allait pas le laisser l'emporter au Paradis. (T : Bienvenue sur Paradise Airline, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage-) (D : C'est ma fic, casse-toi !) Il le prit de vitesse, passant avec une lenteur qui confinait au sadisme sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Conrad, demandant la permission. (D : Pas cohérente moi ? C'est vous qui êtes nuls !) Permission qui lui fut octroyée d'autant plus vite qu'il trichait un peu, passant sa main sur le torse de l'autre homme en des arabesques enjôleuses. (T : Pour le coup, je veux bien être un mec ET à la place de Conrad… -s'évanouit.) Mue par une volonté propre, son corps poussa lentement Conrad jusqu'à ce que les genoux de celui-ci soient bloqués par le bord du lit.

Ils semblèrent un instant s'éveillés pour repartir aussi sec dans leur petit monde embrumé après que Gwendal ait gratifié l'autre homme d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus carnassier. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, créant une pression qui s'accentua jusqu'à faire basculer le corps souple du brun sur le lit en question. (4) Conrad était maintenant à moitié allongé (T : et encore habillé…) et Gwendal en profita pour se poser… au dessus des hanches étroites de son acolyte. Lequel semblait trouver ce nouveau contact à la fois agréable et frustrant. Agréable parce que son imagination avait commencé à carburer, frustrant parce qu'ils en étaient toujours au même stade d'habillage – pas bien loin, donc.

Souriant – tel le sadique qu'il est – le mazoku ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de faire glisser légèrement son bassin contre celui de son nouveau souffre-douleur en titre, se délectant de sentir l'excitation – évidente – à l'étage du dessous et d'entendre la brusque inspiration occasionnée. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Conrad, observant un instant les prunelles embuées avant de réclamer ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tandis que leurs langues s'adonnaient à un ballet endiablé, (5) Conrad parvint à se redresser pour faire glisser la veste des larges épaules de Gwendal, lequel n'y vit pas d'objection, vu qu'il s'arrangeait pour lui rendre la pareille, forçant, par là même l'autre homme à retomber sur le lit. Les chemises rejoignirent vite les vestes.

Gwendal, pas vraiment du genre à laisser les autres prendre trop d'initaitive – une longue amitié avec Anissina incite à la prudence – lorsqu'il est concerné, attrapa les poignet de Conrad avant de les maintenir, joints, au dessus de sa tête avec une main, laissant l'autre caresser chaque parcelle du corps qui lui était offert, s'attardant sur les flancs et le ventre plat du captif avant de s'arrêter… à sa ceinture. Les prunelles sombres s'attachèrent celles, noisette, de l'autre, tandis que son visage descendait vers son corps, puis le parcourant de légers baisers, pas tellement plus que des ailes de papillons. Conrad commençait à trouver le temps long lorsqu'une langue chaude se mit à suivre les lignes de son torse, suçant, mordillant, et l'obligeant à arquer son dos pour accentuer les caresses. Souriant, Gwendal pousuivit sa 'descente' pour terminer au même endroit que précedemment, à savoir, à la ceinture de Conrad, qui ne pu rien faire pour empêcher son corps de trembler d'anticipation. Gwendal releva la tête et vint se placer totalement au dessus de lui en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, avec un air qui laissait présager de délectables tortures.

« Et maintenant ? » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme-qui-lui-avait-fait-perdre-les-pédales-une-fois-pour-toute.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement, on est un peu à l'étroit. » (D : c'est con mais je devais sortir une connerie.)

« Sûr ? »

« Certain. (Une pause) Gwen ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tes cheveux… » Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Gwendal libéra la main droite de Conrad, l'autorisant à batailler avec le lien qui retenait ses cheveux dans son dos. Une cascade sombre se déversa sur eux, caressant leurs flancs et leur visage – plutôt, tombant dans les yeux de Gwendal. Il laissa le brun passer la main dans les mèches d'encre, enrouler une partie de sa chevelure (6) autour de son poing, avant de tirer, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Gwendal en un baiser qui était tout sauf tendre. (D : Aheum) Déséquilibrant le _topper_, Conrad les fit rouler sur le lit, se retrouvant, par là même, au dessus.(7) Au grand dam de Gwendal - qui se fit une raison en se disant que, après tout, même comme ça, il aimait ça. Il regarda Gwendal un inatant, passant une main légère sur le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis. Il réclama ses lèvres une fois encore pendant que sa main poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à la hanche Gwendal, l'immobilisant. Il posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Gwendal avant de s'attaquer à la gorge de celui-ci, zone qu'il savait sensible. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du mazoku lorsque Conrad le mordit à la jointure de l'épaule, près de la clavicule. La morsure fut suivie de légers baisers, comme autant de 'pardonne-moi' et de 'tu es à moi' murmurés à son oreille.(8) Le sifflement qui avait passé les lèvres de Gwendal au départ fut remplacé par un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'une langue experte envahit sa bouche, laissant son épaule en proie au froid. Il leva la tête, observant avec un désir non dissimuler le mazoku qui était - enfin? - à sa merci. Mais contrairement à Gwendal, Conrad ne chercha pas à immobiliser son partenaire, lequel avait donc le champ libre… pour se débarrasser du pantalon, qui était de trop. Les deux hommes étaient donc en train de 'se mettre plus à l'aise' lorsque…

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement de la porte... non verrouillée.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Mais oui, Shibuya. Et puis, si je n'en étais pas sûre je n'aurais jamais pu te convaincre de- »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer le Maou et le soi-disant Grand Sage (que l'on pourrait plutôt appeler le « Grand Manitou de l'esprit pervers »). Lequel stoppa net devant le spectacle s'offrant à lui – et c'est là qu'il remerciait le jeu d'ombre et les reflets sur ses lunettes. Gwendal et Conrad étaient assis sur le lit, le premier avait sa chemise, pas l'autre. Conrad avait semble-t-il mal à l'épaule parce que Gwendal donnait l'impression de lui masser le dos. Spectacle qui aurait pu être anodin si eurs vestes ne gisaient pas au sol – et si le mazoku n'avait pas les cheveux détacher. Sans oublier l'air un chouia contrit (pour Conrad) et frustré (pour Gwendal).

Bien sûr, le maou en service était imperméable à ce type de signes et allait commencer à parler boulot lorsque :

« Votre Majestéééééééééééé ! » le cri du cœur d'un Gunter apparemment en manque retentit au bout du couloir. Yuuri soupira et se résigna à son sort. Il ressortit donc en hâte, prêt à prendre les jambes à son cou – mais parvint quand même à articuler une vague excuse avant de partir comme un flèche le plus loin possible de l'envahissant conseiller.

« Il semblerait que nous devront repasser plus tard » soupira Murata. « Désolé pour le dérangement. »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondirent en chœur les deux hommes tandis que la porte se refermait sur Murata. Qui arborait un sourire notablement concupiscent, avec ce petit éclat dans les yeux qui ne signalait rien de bon.

Il partit faire son rapport à Shinou – eh oui, être le Grand Sage, ça pouvait aider – lequel serait sans doute ravit de voir que, pour une fois, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Tandis que Murata était en grande conversation – si l'on peut dire – avec le Roi Originel par rapport aux derniers potins, que Conrad et Gwendal avaient verrouillé la porte et que Yuuri tentait – en vain – d'échapper à Gunter…

« Ils sont mimi, hein ? »

« Oui, mais tu me dois dix balles ! »

« C'est pas juste. »

« Peut être mais c'est moi qui ai dit qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. »

« Bah, de toute façon, j'ai raison pour les autres… »

« C'est vrai que ces deux-là… »

« Qui ? »

« Ben… Sa Majesté et le Grand Sage ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Si tu ne me crois pas, on peut toujours les surveiller, si tu veux. »

« Ça marche. »

C'est ainsi que trois servantes yaoiste repartirent dans les dédales du château, à la recherche de preuves.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Voilà, j'ai finit, après trois semaines de potassage, plusieurs litres de citronnade, un kilo – au moins – de chocolat sous diverses formes, et pas mal d'autres obligations académiques.

Notes de l'auteur (oui, encore) :

(1) J'admet avoir soudoyer le cerveau de Gwendal…

(2) Et bientôt il va engueuler celles qui font la lessive parce que ses fringues rétrécissent…

(3) La faute à Voldy-dont-tout-le-monde-avait-la-flemme-de-prononcer-le-nom.

(4) J'en suis venue à la conclusion que, à moins de s'appeler Harry Potter, c'est toujours plus simple d'avoir le lit directement dans la pièce. C'est faisable par terre aussi mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Je demanderais à Envy, pour la prochaine fois.

(5) C'est la salsa du démon… oooooops, I did it again.

(6) Je trouve ça efféminé comme terme mais ne suis pas responsable de l'aridité du dico en matière de synonymes... L'auteur du P'tit Bob serait-il chauve?

_(7) Topper_: pour les non-anglophones, celui qui est dessus. Je suis désolée mais je ne trouvais pas d'équivalent. Je doute que le terme existe pour de bon. Je l'ai lu dans une fic mais laquelle ? (Je lis plus de fics que de bouquins de cours… exams dans un mois…)

(8) My preciouuuuussssssssssssssss...

Note: Je fais une fixette sur les mecs au cheveux longs et Gwendal en particulier. Si quelqu'un a des photos de Gwen les cheveux détachés - ou toute autre image où vous le trouver super-miam-miam-crousti-fondant, c'est par ici!!! Merci!


End file.
